Creature Designs: Ultimate 3
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: These will be Characters/Creatures for the upcoming third Ultimate story for MetalMunk15. R&R if you want.
1. Chapter 1: JRod

**Authors Note: **This is another creature design post, but it's gonna be different, in that these creatures/characters may resemble something from an alien movie rather than a monster movie. Also I may make these creatures/characters more supernatural than scientific.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the apparent third "Ultimate" installation will belong to MetalMunk15.

**Creature Design: J-Rod.**

J-Rod is an Extraterrestrial Scientist working at the human facility of Area 51, helping to translate the alien language to English, and was in charge with the reverse engineering of Alien spacecraft with human technology. As a species, he's what's referred to as a basic Grey Alien, and has the characteristic large head, large shiny black almond shaped eyes, no ears except for what look like holes in the sides of his head, and two holes for a nose. His mouth is little more than a small slit on his face, and only moves when he is eating (his favorite food amazingly being tacos and hotdogs, his favorite drink being ginger ale), and when he speaks, his voice sounding a little bit high pitched for his size, which is about half the height of Dave Seville.

His skin is a grey color, and his hands have only four digits, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, his feet only having two big toes, and his limbs are thin, but considering he can use telekinesis like it was second nature, he doesn't really have to use any muscle. Along with telekinesis, J-Rod has the ability of telepathy, allowing him to read people's thoughts, send messages directly to other people's minds, and even take control of other people (which he only used to do as a mean of communication before learning English).

For his size, J-Rod is actually about 92 years old in human years, even though in his years he is barely in his twenties. For clothing, J-Rod wears a full body black suit with an "Area 51" clearance badge on his chest, and his feet, hands and head are the only appendages not covered. Personality wise, J-Rod is an odd mix between an extremely wise man and a very playful child, when not working on engineering he can be found playing with various human toys, and a couple that come from his home planet. Although J-Rod is normally a rather happy fellow, if you make him any bit mad he can be dangerous, telekinetically throwing anything ranging from a ball to an armored tank like it was weightless at the one who made him mad (though he is working on anger management for this), and the mere mentioning of Roswell will send J-Rod into a saddened state of mind, and in this state he can accidentally "share" his feelings with people in his range, making others feel his personal sadness with him.

An odd trait this grey guy has is that he can't stand any sort of sweets like candy and chocolate, finding them to be absolutely disgusting (though he has come to the understanding of how humans love them). A sweet treat he actually likes, though, is apple pie, often seen with a slice whenever it's available or whenever he's allowed outside the facility and into the nearby town (everyone of which has been sworn to secrecy of the extraterrestrial's existence).

Although J-Rod has a massive intelligence, he is extremely curious over human culture and interactions, and it has gotten to the point of him taking notes on an iPad of what he sees humans doing on a daily basis. His iPad isn't even from the Apple Company, but something he pieced together from a schematic and various alien components he had available to him, and he does not like anyone else to touch it…at all.

For interactions, J-Rod will often get someone's attention by means of a "telekinetic poke" to the one in question, then if that doesn't work, he will chase after them and literally drag them to his project. On a more personal note, J-Rod merely has close friends, nothing else…he doesn't like the "messiness" of what a romantic situation brings.

Well, how was this first character? Let me know in the comment/reviews by clicking the "Review" doobly doo below.


	2. Chapter 2: Anthrax revamped

**Authors Note: **This is a re-vamp of the only surviving Beastling leader Anthrax, and trust me, he's been evolving a bit since the last story, nothing too extreme, just a lot more dangerous.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the stories "Ultimate A" "Ultimate Machine" and "Ultimate Team" belong to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Designs: Anthrax (evolved version)<strong>

Since the end of "Ultimate Machine" we know that two of the three Leaders to the Monster Army were killed. The single surviving leader, Anthrax, has since been evolving to become stronger than he was before. Since the Monster vs. Human war, Anthrax has grown much bigger, by about five feet in height, his claws have lengthened to an inch in length, along with his fangs, the original green color of him glowing claws, teeth and eye splotches have changed to a brilliant and violent red color, the addition of two Archer like chambers in his fore-arms containing red glowing spikes that can be extended and retracted at will. A row of spikes now runs down his back, his body having evolved to be more at home in a bipedal position.

Along with this is his pheromone emitting ability having gone to an actual targetable weapon of sorts, allowing him to focus on one individual and direct this pheromone to the target in question. A recent change that has occurred in Anthrax is in the form of armor plating on his chest and back similar to Fenrir, and a stinger on the end of his tail similar to Vesuvius, indicating that his changes may be the results of DNA being added to his body from the remains of the two deceased leaders.

All in all, Anthrax has become a super killer, and still has his light bending invisibility trait in his fur, and still relies on biological sonar (echolocation to put it simply) in order to "see" his surrounding environment. It is also to be noted that Anthrax has gained the ability of secreting the highly flammable hydrogen/methane mixture from the palms of his hands, and his claws have enough platinum to allow him to ignite his hands in a flaming offensive hand to hand combat tactic, literally allowing Anthrax to potentially throw fireballs at his opponents.

* * *

><p>So, how is this guy? Do you like the new Anthrax or do you think I went too far to amp him up? Let me know by leaving a reviewcomment. Peace out peoples!


	3. Chapter 3: Zeta Beast

**Authors Note: **this is a different kind of creature that I'm gonna describe here, and quite frankly that's the only heads up you readers are gonna get…what? MetalMunk15 isn't the only one that can be evil from time to time.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Designs: Zeta Beast.<strong>

As the name suggests, this is a project being carried out by Anthrax, in an attempt to make a creature similar to his father, but with a better chance of surviving. Having been made using DNA extracted from his small army and himself, then fused them back together to make a possible template to start from. The resulting monster is as follows.

Standing at a height of ten feet tall, he has a basic body shape similar to Anthrax's, and his body is covered in thick fire proof armor similar to a Ballistic, with "flame thrower" vents in his wrists. On his back are armored tentacle-like formations, and these can spray liquid nitrogen in a similar way to the Freezer, his eyes are similar to Fenrir's, only they are a solid glowing color with no visible pupil, allowing Beast to use the visual stunning ability of Anthrax himself. From a Grunt, this monstrosity has gained a clever mind, allowing him to think quickly and act just as fast.

The build of this monster is similar to a Tank, the armored arms extremely thick and full of muscles that could bend plate steel. The hands are reminiscent of Fenrir, looking like a set of talons. On the back of this monster's head is a similar appendage to a Reaper's head-tail, only there's a spraying tip that can emit noxious gasses like a Gasser. The tail is thick and full of powerful muscles, tipped with a stinger containing a combination of Beast's original paralytic, and Vesuvius's burning irritant venom, causing the subject stung to slowly lose use of their motor functions, and at the same time feel an intense burning sensation going through their bodies.

His head is like that of a crocodile, with red glowing teeth, and the jaws strong enough to crush stone into gravel. The eyes also have black lens like lids to them, allowing him to conceal himself in complete camouflage. Like a Digger, Beast is now able to easily dig into the ground, and a second set of tentacles have dual pronged stinger tips, and allow this monstrosity to use the same electricity as the Tasers.

All in all, Beast is a massive paradox of a creature, and even has the ability to shoot the stinger from his tail like an Archer, the poisonous weapon easily replaced with another.

* * *

><p>Well, how's this creature? Tell me what you think by clicking the review button below.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Wheatley the Mimic

**Authors Note: **this is just a fourth and final Beastling traitor that I know will be used in the actual story (other than that, I will not say anything else of this upcoming chapter of Ultimate Team). Well, on with the description!

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of Ultimate Team belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Designs: Wheatley the Mimic.<strong>

Named after the character of the same name from the videogame Portal 2, Wheatley is a formidable foe, and oddly enough is not the moron that his namesake is known to be. Wheatley is unique, in that he is fully aware of whom and what he is, no matter how long he stays as a copied person, and when mimicking someone he has not only a silvery patch on the back of his neck, but a couple patches above his eyes.

The amazing thing about him is that he has a heavy British accent to his voice, whether or not he's mimicking someone, which can come across as either the normal person acting weird or…well it can also give him away. Along with this, he's also able to mimic objects and even camouflage into his surroundings like a chameleon.

One thing to note is that, although he's a traitor of the Beastling Army, Wheatley doesn't intend to fight against them, he only left because he found it boring in the army. Since his leaving the army, he's been known as a prankster, and his pranking skills are enough to rival Alvin's (and that's like saying he's stronger than superman).

Once he joins the Ultimate Team, he uses the form of Alvin's alter ego "Machine" for public relations. When at the home base, he just takes his true form, which is about the size of an adult chimpanzee, with feet that have only three gripping toes, and his hands have only three fingers. He has a tail, though it's short and more of an extension to his tailbone. Wheatley's skin is slightly slimy to the touch, and he has the slug-like eye stalks on his head, allowing him to peek around corners and even look behind himself. Personality wise, he is similar to his namesake character in his mannerisms (fumbling with his words, and somewhat of a coward).

* * *

><p>So, how's this guy? Let me know in the comments. Oh, and before I forget, Portal 2 and any references to its characters belong to the Valve videogame company.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Juggernaut

**Authors Note: **just something I had an idea of, basically a creature that can rival Beast in strength and power, and it may or may not appear in the actual story of Ultimate Team.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the design templates, Alvin and the chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Design: Juggernaut.<strong>

The result of fusing the DNA of all the different Beastling specimens (including samples of the three leaders of the once proud army), and also fused with the DNA of the original Beast, this creature is a force to be reckoned with, having all the abilities of the original Beast, and those of the many Beastlings at his disposal. Adding to this that there is also the DNA of the dead Gray's recovered from the Roswell, New Mexico crash, and this creature is now able to use telekinesis as well.

Physically, Juggernaut is about the same size as a Tank class monster, and his body is completely covered in skin similar to J-Rod, with similar large black eyes, the head looking more like that of a wolf. Like Anthrax, this beast has a row of spikes running down his spine, each tipped with the same venom concoction as the Poison class monsters, and like the spider like template Juggernaut is able to shoot these spikes like darts.

Like a Soldier class monster, the Juggernaut has a claw on the end of his tail, which is full of powerful muscles. From a Ballistic class monster this creature gained fireproof skin, and from the Archer class monsters, Juggernaut has received the ability of firing thin spikes from his arms. From a Digger, this brute has received long sensitive feelers and the ability to ingest dirt, but with that he can also ingest certain metals, using the metal absorbed as armor, infusing the very molecules into its skin and making it like solid steel.

Like a Taser class monster, Juggernaut is able to produce massive amounts of electrical energy, and can even use this electricity in combination with his telekinesis, making him like a living Tesla Coil and allow this creature to shoot bolts of lightning from his skin, not his hands, but from ANYWHERE ON HIS BODY! Like Anthrax, Juggernaut is able to bend light around his body, making him completely invisible, and like a Mimic class monster, he can shape shift into anyone and anything he pleases, and he can copy the voices of others perfectly.

The distinguishing feature to this creature is the fact he is really thin, but yet really strong, his body resembling the mythical Chinese Dragon, and through his extremely advanced telekinesis, he is able to fly without wings. He has four arms like a Hacker class monster, and is jointed with about ten times the normal amount of joints then is needed, making this creature like a living ragdoll, and extremely hard to hold on too.

Like Beast himself, Juggernaut is able to talk, though his voice is not set, and is constantly shifting from high pitched to almost demonic, and everything in between. His strength and speed is ten times that of the original Beast, making Juggernaut a veritable harbinger of death to anyone.

* * *

><p>Okay, so how's this? Let me know by clicking below.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Klik the Blinder

**Authors Note: **this is just an idea for a possible pet/assistant for J-Rod, and it's in the form of one of the more cowardly Beastlings.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this, Alvin and the chipmunks, and The Chipettes, belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and Ultimate Team belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Designs: Klik the Blinder<strong>

As one of the few docile Beastlings in existence, Klik is both a pet and an assistant for J-Rod, and amazingly, the creature seems happier in the safety of Area 51 than he does in the actual field. But that doesn't go to say that Klik won't get aggressive, but only in the case of protecting his owner, and like Brittany's Medic Stitch, Klik is just a durable as Anthrax and cannot be killed (whether this is natural or genetically added to keep the team from having to hunt down more Blinders is unknown).

An interesting trait to this Blinder is that his exoskeleton is not black, but rather a deep red color more similar to Vesuvius, and he can communicate with others in an expression J-Rod called "vocalised Morse code" which consists of the critter clicking his teeth together in Morse code and having someone translate, though he can also communicate by means of a telepathic link with J-Rod.

Like other Blinders, Klik has a ball on the end of his tail, which has a glowing bulb inside it, but amazingly, this creature has learned how to dim it down to something more like a flashlight. Like J-Rod, Klik likes tacos and hotdogs, but loves to eat practically any type of food, though he can't stand peanut butter, mainly because it's so sticky to him.

* * *

><p>There you go, just an idea I had, I have no clue as to whether or not this guy will appear in the story, but still, let me know that you think in the comments below…not literally, click the review button if you're new to this site.<p> 


End file.
